The Tipton goes to Paradise
by DylanSprousesGirl
Summary: What happens when the entire Tipton staff goes on a vacation?
1. Chapter 1: Mr Moesbys news

Mr. Moesby called a staff meeting in the lobby. Everyone sat around the lobby. Once

everyone was there, he called "Quiet down! I need silence! Everyone quiet down! Silence

please!" Just then London screamed and then everyone shut up. "What?" Maddie asked.

"I just realized, I wore this belt last month!" She cried. Everyone groaned. "Do you have

anymore fashion blunders?" Mr.Moesby asked. "No. Continue." London said. "Thank

you. Now that I have you attention-"Moesby began. Just then the door swung open and

the freaky music played. Zack and Cody were home. "Where is that music coming

From?" Moesby asked. "Oh! That's my cell phone!" Arwin said. "You're on with

Arwin

Oh, hi mom! Yeah can I call you back we are in a meeting. Ok, love you too, bye!"

Arwin said. "Can I please go on with no more futer interruptions?" Moesby asked.

"Mom! I got an 75 on my English test!" Zack said. "That's great, Mr. Moesby is trying

to talk, go on Mr. Moesby." Carey said. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, you know

how everyone hasn't had a vacation in about 5 years correct?" Moesby said. Everyone

agreed. "So, I had a talk with Mr. Tipton. And we arranged a plan." Now everyone was

listening. "So what is your plan?" London asked. Moesby smiled. "The entire staff is

going on vacation!" Moesby exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "Sweet!" Zack cried. "Where

are we going?" Maddie asked. "Disney World!" Moesby said. Everyone cheered again.

"This is going to be so cool!" Cody exclaimed. "We are closing down the Tipton, and

everyone will go if they choose to." Moesby exclaimed. "Wait, doesn't this mean we

have to pay for our own airline tickets and hotel rooms and theme park admission?"

Carey asked. "Nonsense! Mr. Tipton has it all taken care of." Moesby said. "When are

we leaving?" London asked. "This Wednesday, so that gives everyone just enough time

to pack." Moesby exclaimed. Everyone began talking excitedly. "What are we sitting

here for? We need to go pack!" Maddie cried. Everyone got up and hustled for the

elevator or the stairs. "So it's official! The entire staff is going on a vacation!" Mr.

Moesby said as the lobby cleared out. Then he stopped. "The entire staff is going on

vacation? That means- He looked around. "Zack and Cody will have to go."


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

"This is going to be so fun!" Cody said as they were busy packing. "I know, I can't

wait!" Zack said. "Did you guys know that the last time you went to Disney World was

when you were 4?" Carey asked. "Yeah! I remember how much fun it was!" Zack said.

"Hey! Remember when you brought Zack up to meet Goofy, he cried?" Cody asked.

Zack got serious. "I did not!" Zack argued. "Yeah you did! And then we brought you to

see Donald Duck and you practically threw up you were so scared!" Cody said, enjoying

the fact that he could make Zack scared. "Will you shut up!" Zack yelled. "Mom, tell

him it never happened!" "It did! And I have the pictures to prove it!" Cody said as he ran

into his room. "Actually, you were pretty afraid of those characters. I don't know why,

just every time we brought you near one, you would start screaming." Carey explained.

"Here it is! I knew it would come in handy some day!" Cody said. Zack looked at the

Picture. It was of him, Cody, Mom, and Dad with Mickey Mouse. Zack looked like he

was watching his mom being murdered. "Zack don't worry about it, we don't have to see

any characters this time. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Zack got it. It was Mr.

Moesby. "Carey, may I speak with you please?" He asked. Carrie nodded and followed

him out to the hall way. "So are you going to face your fears and go get an autograph by

Mickey Mouse?" Cody asked. Just then Zack got an idea. "I'll only get one, if you go on

Tower of Terror with me!" Zack said. Now they were even. "But I've never been on that

ride before!" Cody said. "Well, now's you chance to go on it. Me and Dad went on it

while you and Mom went to see The Little Mermaid." Zack tormented. "Hey! That's ride

was scary too! When Ursula turned Ariel into a….." Cody began. "Dude! Listen to

yourself! You are so pathetic!" Zack said. "Fine! I'll go on Tower of Terror if you get an

autograph from a character." Cody smirked. Zack thought for a moment. "Ok, deal. Lets

shake on it." They spit into there hands and shook. Just then, Carey came in looking very

upset. "Mom? What's wrong?" Cody asked. "Um, boys I have to tell you something, you

might want to sit down." She replied. Zack and Cody looked at each other and shrugged

as they sat down. "Whats up?" Zack asked. "Listen, you know how much I love you and

know this is not my decision, but we cannot go to Disney World." Carey explained.

They sat there shocked. "What?" Zack cried. "Why?" Cody asked. "Well, Mr. Moesby

Explained to me that this vacation is staff members only, no children aloud." She said.

"But why does London get to go?" Zack asked. "Because her father owns this hotel, and

She's a Tipton." "What about Maddie?" Cody asked. "She s part of the staff, and she is a

young adult. It doesn't matter, because we are not going." Carey said as she began to

unpack her suite case. "Why can't you go?" Cody asked. "I can go. Mr. Moesby said

Mrs. Fitzpatrick offered to take you two, but I told him if you're not going, I can't go."

She explained. "Mom, that's not fair to you though!" Cody said. "Yeah! If we can't go,

That doesn't mean it should ruin you're vacation to." Zack argued. "We'll stay home

While you go with everyone else on vacation." Cody explained. "You deserve it!" Zack

said "No I can't just leave you two alone for a week, who knows what you will do to poor

Mrs.Fitzpatricks house." Carey cried. "It doesn't matter, what we do! All that matters is

That you have a good time. Don't worry about us." Cody said sincerely. Carey sighed.

"No. I can't do it." She said calmly as she continued to unpacked. Zack and Cody sighed

at the thought of not only their vacation being ruined, but their moms most of all.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

"Cody! How are we going to get Moesby to let us go on vacation?" Zack asked. "Well,

We are going to get mom to go first. That's most important." Cody said. Zack nodded.

They sat thinking for a moment. "I got an idea!" Zack suddenly cried. "We ask London

To talk to Moesby for us!" "Yeah, like she'll do that." Cody said. "She's never been nice

To us." "But what if we bribe her?" Zack asked mysteriously. "Well, what do we have

that's worthy enough for her standards?" Cody asked. "We'll think of something." Zack

replied.

London was sitting in the lobby, filing her nails while the bell hops carried her luggage

Out to a limo. "London! We need to talk to you!" Zack said as he and Cody ran into the

Lobby. "Not now, I'm working on my nails." London said. "Moesby's not letting us go

To Disney World." Cody said. "Oh yeah I heard. Well to bad! We'll send you a

postcard!" She said as she walked away. "London wait! You don't understand!" Zack

cried. "Sine we can't go, our moms not going to go either." Cody explained. "Look, can

you tell your problems to someone else right now? I'm kind of busy." London said as she

kept walking. "Wow, you are the most selfish person ever!" Cody yelled across the

lobby. "Oh well. Soon we won't have to deal with her anymore." Zack said. "What do

you mean?" Cody asked. "Well, she's not coming back from Florida." Zack said. Cody,

getting the message that Zack had a planned, played along. "I heard, on the Haunted

Mansion, they take self- centered people, and turn them into ghosts." Zack said. "Such

Poor souls." Cody said. London stopped to keep listening. "They don't even make it to

Heaven either." "Ok! I'll help you. Dead people have terrible wrinkles anyway." London

Said. "Can you please talk to Mr. Moesby in letting us go to Disney World?" Zack asked.

"Sure." London said. "What? That's it? It was that easy?" Cody said. "Yeah. On one

Condition." She said. Zack and Cody looked at eachother. "What?" They said at the same

Time. "When we go to Florida, you have to follow me around doing everything I tell you

To." Cody groaned. "Fine! We'll do it." Zack said. "Ok, be right back." London said as

She scooted to the front desk. About 20 minutes later, Zack and Cody were sitting on the

Couch when Mr. Moesby and London came over to them. "So you really want to go

You?" Moesby asked. They nodded. "Well, its not really for us." Zack began. "Its for our

Mother." Cody finished. Moesby sighed. "Ok, you are allowed to go." He announced.

Zack and Cody cheered and hugged Mr. Moesby. "Oh No! Not the sute! Not the sute (sp)

He cried. Then the hugged London. "Not the dress! Not the dress!" London cried. Zack

And Cody high fived and ran towards the elevator to deliver the news to their mother.


End file.
